Nossas Diferenças Nossas Igualdades
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Wufei finalmente descobre o que acontecia com seus colegas! Agora, será que ele vai aceitar?


Nossas Diferenças... Nossas Igualdades

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Todos estavam na sala assistindo um filme que alugaram.  
- Nossa! Como ele fez isso?- Quatre ficava toda hora criticando  
o filme.  
- Pare de reclamar!- Duo joga uma almofada em sua cara.  
- Mas Duo!- Retirou a almofada da sua cara e fitou o americano  
irritado.  
- Que horror!!!- WuFei põe a mão na boca ao ver os dois homens  
se beijando.  
- O que tem de horrível nisso, chang?  
- Trowa! Eles são dois homens!!- WuFei ficou olhando para todos  
indignado, mas ninguém acha nada de mais, aliais WuFei não tinha  
percebido que existiam dois casais gays na sala, que por acaso eram  
seus melhores amigos.  
- Meu deus!- Duo põe a mão na testa indignado, como WuFei  
poderia ser tão...ingênuo?  
- O que foi?- Percebeu que todos olhavam para ele de um jeito  
estranho.  
- Nada chang, nada!- Todos voltaram sua atenção pro filme.  
Após o filme todos foram dormir. Duo e Heero dormiam no mesmo quarto,  
Quatre e Trowa no mesmo quarto e WuFei sozinho.  
WuFei se deita na cama relembrando a cena do beijo, ficou com nojo, não  
podia negar, mas os outros agiram tão normalmente, porque será?  
  
- Quando nós vamos contar pro WuFei?- Duo pula na cama enquanto  
observava Heero se trocando.  
- Acho melhor ele descobrir sozinho- se deita ao lado de Duo.  
- Heero! Pelo amor de Deus, nós dormimos no mesmo quarto na  
mesma cama, vivemos sempre abraçados e WuFei não se toca!- Já existiam  
provas de mais para ver que os dois não eram simples amigos.  
- Hum! Melhor deixarmos isso pra lá!- Heero o puxa lhe dando um  
beijo.  
- Melhor mesmo!- O americano sorriu malicioso e puxou o piloto  
Wing para outros beijos.  
  
Trowa estava tomando banho enquanto o loirinho colocava seu pijama.  
- O que fazemos com WuFei?- entra no banheiro e se senta no chão  
olhando pro corpo do outro lado do Box.  
- Não sei! É melhor conversarmos com os outros- Trowa fica  
pensativo.  
- Como você acha que ele vai reagir?- Tinha medo que ele fosse  
embora.  
- Não sei! Não sei mesmo!!  
  
WuFei sente os raios de sol entrarem pela janela, abre os olhos  
lentamente e vai ver como está o dia.  
- Que dia bonito!- Fecha os olhos para sentir a brisa da manh  
batendo no seu rosto, como gostava dessa sensação.  
Ele desce para cozinha, lá estavam os outros tomando café achou estranho  
todos estarem de pé será que já era tão tarde, olhou pro relógio e viu  
que era 7:00 horas, geralmente todos levantavam umas 10:00h, o que ser  
que está acontecendo.  
- Bom dia!- O loirinho o cumprimenta gentilmente.  
- Levantaram cedo hoje!- Se senta ao lado de Duo, estavam  
quietos demais.  
- Precisamos conversar!- Heero quebra toda a tenção. Todos estavam lhe encarando de uma forma estranha. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada de desagradável para nenhum dos quatro, a não ser Duo, mas sempre discutiam isso não era motivo para uma conversa.  
- WuFei?- Quando percebeu todos estavam de pé indo pra sala-  
Anda logo!- Duo ia empurrando ele impaciente.  
- Não me empurre!- ficou irritado com o americano, para variar.  
- Ah!! Cala boca!- Duo o empurra mais forte o fazendo cair de  
joelhos no sofá.  
- Seu...!!!- Os dois iam começar a brigar, quando Trowa  
interfere.  
- Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um dia sequer sem  
brigar!!!!- Os dois se encolheram ao ver o olhar irritado do outro.  
Todos se sentam no sofá e ficam um olhando para cara do outro, quem  
falara primeiro?  
- WuFei é o seguinte...- Duo começou ao ver que ninguém começava-  
...Er...Você...Não sei se você percebeu, mas...É que...- Parou para  
pensar que palavras ia usar.  
- Que?!!- WuFei começou a ficar incomodado com aquela situação.-  
Já chega se vocês não me explicarem o que está acontecendo em vou  
embora!- Ia se levantar, mas Heero começou a falar.  
- Nós queríamos te dizer que nós somos...- Foi interrompido por  
Quatre.  
- Não fale desse jeito Heero!  
- Como você quer que eu fale então?- O piloto wing o olhou  
impaciente, que coisa idiota, devia falar logo que eles eram namorados  
e pronto!!  
- O que foi? O que eu não sei?- O chinês começou a ficar  
nervoso, será que era alguma missão? Ou alguém havia morrido?  
Ou...Ou...Não sabia mais o que.  
Ficaram um bom tempo se olhando até que Duo se irritou.  
- Já chega! Eu não to nem aí pro que você vai pensar, chang, eu  
vou te dizer o que está nos perturbando...Olha se você ainda não  
percebeu todos nós somos gays...- Nessa ora WuFei abriu a boca  
espantado-...eu namoro o Heero há cinco meses, e o Trowa namora o  
Quatre há um ano, se você não percebeu!!! Então era isso que estava  
nos intrigando...- WuFei olhou todos com os olhos arregalados- ...eu  
sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas somos amigos e eu vou lhe  
dizer uma coisa, se você tiver algum preconceito que vá embora, ou  
continue sendo nosso amigo!- Duo respirou fundo depois do longo  
discurso.  
- Er...- Não sabia o que falar, como poderia ser isso? Heero, o  
soldado perfeito tinha um caso com seu parceiro! E Trowa que era tão  
calado...Meu Deus e agora?!  
- O que tem a dizer?- Quatre estava com medo de uma rejeição.  
- Eu...eu..acho isso estranho...- Foi a coisa mais idiota que  
falou, mas o que podia dizer? Era realmente estranho.  
- Hum...e?- Duo cruzou os braços o encarando.  
Wufei se recriminou na hora, por que a dúvida? Eram seus amigos, seus  
melhores amigos, e sem dizer únicos amigos, só porque sua opção sexual  
não era normal não significava que eles eram pessoas anormais, ou que  
seriam diferentes, eram as mesmas pessoas de quando conheceu, por isso  
nunca havia percebido nada. O que dizer?  
- Eu...- Respirou fundo e começou a falar- ...eu não to nem a  
para escolha sexual de vocês, vocês continuam sendo os mesmos amigos.  
Todos na sala sorriram animados, o Chinês não era tão ignorante quando  
pensavam.  
- Nós tivemos medo da sua reação por causa do filme de ontem-  
Quatre solta um suspiro de alivio.  
- Pera aí! Eu disse que não tem problema, mas eu acho nojento  
ver dois homens se beijando!- Cruzou os braços em uma cena de birra.  
- Bom...quanto a isso nós vamos te respeitar!- Trowa lhe avisa-  
Não vamos fazer nada na sua frente, aliais ficamos um ano assim e voc  
nunca viu nada!  
- Nossa! Com eu sou tapado!- põe a mão na cabeça envergonhado.  
- Realmente! Tantas vezes eu estava com o Heero na cozinha e  
você nem percebeu! É mesmo um bocó!- Começou a rir deixando o chinês  
irritado.  
- Repete se for...- Ia falar homem ou mulher?  
- Hei! Só porque eu gosto de homem não significa que eu seja  
mulher, trouxa!- Duo continuou a rir.  
WuFei pula em cima dele tentando enforca-lo.  
- Lá vamos nós de novo!- Trowa da de ombros e tenta separar os  
dois, Heero segurava Duo pela cintura enquanto este tentava golpear o  
chinês.  
  
WuFei sai de casa para por seus pensamentos em ordem.  
Resolveu ir a um lugar calmo, então ele pegou seu Nataku e foi pro  
espaço, não tinha lugar mais calmo e bonito que esse.  
- As pessoas são tão estranhas!- Tinha o exemplo perfeito disso,  
morava com quatro garotos totalmente diferentes- O Heero é frio e  
irritado, Trowa frio e calmo, Quatre bondoso e gentil, o Duo sempre  
alegre e brincalhão, mas todos têm um bom coração. Se nós parássemos  
de ver apenas nossas diferenças e olhássemos mais para nossa  
igualdades o mundo não teria tanta guerra.

Fim   
  
Oi! E aí pessoal? Essa fic ficou curtinha! Mas eu gostei de escreve-la, não é uma fic muito legal, mas eu gosto de brincar um pouco com o WuFei (tadinho, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste dele, eu amo os cinco pilotos) !! Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com


End file.
